Married to my rapist
by sweetilisious
Summary: Clary has been raped . Soon she found out she was pregnant with his child and forced to marry him . A totally emotional story with some heavy contents. Rated M for it's content. Story is better than summary I promise. just give it a chance
1. prologue

Hello ,let me introduce myself ,I am Clarissa Adele Herondale former Morganstern .I just got married to my rapist .

Yes you heard it write my newly wedded husband is a rapist .

It all started 3 months ago.

3 months ago I was a simple 17 year old nephilim girl whose life moved around into some simple things like killing as much demon as I want, going shopping with my best friend Isabelle, kicking ass of my brother Jonathan while sparring, crushing over my brother's best friend/parabatai Sebastian. But _one incident_ just turned my life upside down.

3 months ago I was raped bysome guy name _Jonathan Christopher Herondale_ ,who was actually under the influence of a demon.

He and I was sent to stop some demon activity in some remote area. He was clearly hiding something that time. I felt it odd but never in my nightmares thought of getting forced by him.

He hid the fact that he had been poisoned by a demon on his previous assignment and the fact that he wasn't healed.

The poison was not something that affects health infact it affects your brain.It makes you do something you would hate or vowed not to do.

And yup the fact that he might vowed to never touch a woman against her will made me a victim.

I'd never forgotten that night and might never will. That dayI felt so powerless ,so so disgusted ,I focused upon above the sky blankly when he kept trusting into he with dominance.

He continued until Jon find him and nearly beat him to death. He didn't even protest.

My father went all the way round to give me my deserved justice. But clave just dismissed the fact saying _It was not his fault_.

what do I think??Well ofcourse it was his fault. And even he himself admitted it and literally begged for punishment.

He do got locked up into cell untill a month ago when I found out that I was pregnant. People from shadow world are quite backward and conservative. The fact that I'm pregnant with a bastard child of my rapist (yes that's what they called my baby) couldn't made my life easier. They even wanted to derune or exiled me just because I didn't accept the judgement to kill this child in my womb.

As soon as Jace came to know I got a proposal from him and his family to be his wife and part of _the herondale family._

Well ... I denied at first although my parents seemed impressed by him . Jon and Izzy shouted most . Trying to talk sense into elders but they have been soon dismissed by the fact that Jace fought really hard for this child's and my safety .

He was being charged for the actions that clave has once dismissed themselves gladly just to keep him in the cell forever. But Lightwoods (Robert and maryse ) alone with Imogen (jace's grand mother) fought really hard to get him out of all charges.

So here I'm now currently married to him, sitting in his room, on his bed , carrying his child, waiting for him come in.

 **.~•~..~•~..~•~..~•~..~•~.**

 **Tell me how it was.**

 **Review it .tell me what you wanted to see in this story.**

 **This story is going to be a hell lot of emotional ride.**

 **I just want you to review it so that I feel encouraged to write more.**

 **follow me to know about other stories.**

 **I DON'T OWE TMI ONLY THE PLOT**

 **please go check other stories as well.**

 **And please don't be a silent reader.**

 **And remember this story is rated M for some heavy contents and other stuff.**

 _hope to see you soon my sweetnessess ._

 _love you all_


	2. get out

I was sitting in his room which was now mine as well from the today onwards. I felt like puking just thinking about me sharing the same room with him. I heard some hurried stopped down the hall way ,each time getting stronger. Which means he was about to come inside.

I got tensed.

 _Hate is a strong word but if there's any word that describes the emotion beyond hate then that is what I feel for him ._

I hated my life .I hated my family ,the shadow world, its rules, its people.I even hated the fact that I'm carrying his child. It made me feel sick . but moreover...

I despised him so much and so his child.

Yes I agreed to carry _it_ ,not because some motherly love just to remind myself what was happened to and _it_ was it's cause.

But to be honest I do felt guilty for taking someone's life. It was not my call to end someone's life ,never was. I know I might not be able to love this child but that doesn't mean I'll kill it.

A huge banging sound of door opening just snapped me out from my thought. I worriedly look at the doorway and found someone instead of Jace.

 _Sebastian_

Sebastian Verlac ,with whom I supposed to get married, with whom I supposed to built a life, with whom I supposed to have my happily ever after was standing infront of me looking furious.

 _But why is he furious. Where was he when I needed him. Why is he here now._ I thought holding back my tears which was already welling up in my eyes .

He took few steps forward and grabbed my hand with a death grip and start pulling me out of the room only saying

" we're going home".

I refrained from my steps and yanked my hand out from his grip and hissed at him

"Why now".

He seemed frozen by the choice of my words but quickly gained his composure.

"what do you mean ?" he asked .

 _what !!what do I mean . didn't he know already._

in this entire 3 months , he never even care to show up ,hell not even bothered himself to send me a fire message. I only knew how many times Aline ,Jon had tried to contact him but no use . He didn't even reply.Now he was standing infront of me asking me What I Meant. _Wow !! credits for you_ I thought.

"I think you are aware of the fact that I'm married now and you're just 3rd person intruding into my privacy " I snapped him back .

" MARRIED.!! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND " he yelled and further continued but this time softly "being compromised doesn't call marriage Rissa . Don't be so stupid you know this is not right you know you don't deserve it . just let me take you home . please"

I just kept looking at him .So he just grabbed my arm again and I pulled it back. He looked confused and frowned at me.

"what ??" he broke the silence.

By now I was so sure that I was loosing control of my emotions. I felt hot tears tickling my neck.

"Don't touch me !! I'm dirty . I'm full of impurities" I said through my sobs .

He then softened his expression to say something which caused my heart to skipped a beat

" never Rissa. you are as pure

as an angel and if anyone who is dirty that's _That son of a bitch_ and his deeds"

he came forward and hugged me and i melted into his embrace. God knows how I missed this little gestures. My mind and my heart both said in unison _Believe him. listen to him_ untill ,he mumbled something into my hair ...

"come with me Rissa. I have talked to my aunt Jia . Everything's gonna be fine. You just have to get rid of that sinful creature inside your womb. Then everything's gonna be back to normal"

I froze for a few moments, didn't pulled myself together of the words that just had come out from his mouth . But before I could have done anything someone pulled me out from his embrace and I yelled "GET OUT"...

.~•~..~•~..~•~..~•~..~•~.

Review it please.

 **well I choose a complicated plot for this story so I need a you guys to tell me where I'm heading. And your reviews will definitely help.**

 **so please drop a review and let me know you thoughts.**

 **NOW _let me shamelessly self promote me :p_**

 **I had 3 other stories going on as well so feel free to go check on them .**

 **oh yeah I don't own TMI only the plot.**

hope to see you soon **My Sweetnessess**

bye stay blessed. ;) and keep blessing me. :p


End file.
